Shattered Soul
by HardyDXEvolutionChick
Summary: Jade Nicole was once again starting her life over. She had no friends or family, nor did she want any. Will the metting of a certain superstar on a Grey Hound bus help her learn to love or will she remain just a shattered soul?
1. Chapter 1: Broken

Disclaimer: I owe nothing nor no one in this story except for Jade Nicole Walker.

AN: I've been apart of the ff world for awhile now, but have never posted anything. This is my first story so reviews would be greatly appreciated. Like I said this is my first story, so please be nice. Your advice means a lot to me. Just please don't be rude.

Chapter 1: Broken

Jade Nicole sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror at the corner Chevron. Her once rosy cheeks now pale. Her nose was red and her eyes were puffy. Her stringy hair that needed serious washing and the few blood streaks did not help her either. There was no doubt in anyone's mind. She looked like shit. Looking at her, people would think she had been abused and crying. Abused? Yes! Crying? No! The truth was Jade hadn't cried in over 13 years.

Jade was not upset at what brought her to gas station and had her waiting for the Gray Hound. She was upset with her self. She was disappointed that she let her guard down. She was disappointed that she let someone one in. She was disappointed that she thought someone loved her. Her whole life she had basically been alone. Not by choice, she figured that was "God's" plan for her. Is there even a God? She would sometimes ask herself. She couldn't believe that someone would wish her life upon anyone. She herself wouldn't wish it upon the countless people that had broken her into who she was today.

So here she was waiting for the Gray Hound bus. Waiting to once again start her life over. She would once again be in a new state, a new surrounding, and most importantly new people. "At least, I'm not leaving anyone behind", she replied to herself. She meant it as a joke, but sadly it was true. She had no family. She had no friends. She had nothing. Life had once again dealt her a shitty hand. She had once again lost.

Walking out the bathroom, she noticed the bus had arrived. People had already began making their way on the bus. Hoping to get a seat by herself, she too rushed on. The last thing she need was for someone to be sitting by her for the 18 hour drive. She didn't the stares, and she certainly didn't need the small talk. Sadly, she didn't have any bags to sit in the seat beside her. At least that way, people would get the message that she didn't want the company. All she had was the clothes on her back and about 40 bucks in her pocket. So here she sat in the very back of the bus praying that no one would sit near her. But with her luck or lack of luck, a man slid into the seat beside her.

She had short barely there hair. He also was larger than your average man. Just looking at his muscles, she knew he could break her. He must of notice how uncomfortable she was or maybe it was her appearance. Whatever the reason was he asked was she okay. She didn't want to answer him. She refused to answer him. Jade had no intentions to talk to him period. Quickly putting her shades on, she shifted her self so she was looking out the window. Jade didn't know who her bus companion was. She also had no intentions to find out. Like the rest of her life, she had no say in the manner. She neither knew who he was nor how he would impact her for the rest of her life.

Next Chapter: The superstar will be revealed. Who do you think it is? I'm sort of contemplating right now so…Who do you want it to be. Will Jade talk to him? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Silence

**Disclaimer:** I owe nothing nor no one in this story except for Jade Nicole Walker.

**AN:** Wow, it's been awhile. I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this, but what the heck. Sorry about the lack of an update. I'm into my major now so school has been my main priority. I thought I would be able to update as soon as summer started, but my laptop battery is dead. I was able to pursue my brother to let me use his so here it is a new chapter. This is my 1st story so feedback would be great.

Chapter 2: Silence

As he slid in the seat, he noticed the young woman's appearance. The first thought that ran through his mind was "Man, I though I got the shit beat out of me today. She looks like as if she'd been in a gang fight". He knew it was none of his business, but he really wanted to know was she okay. Asking and getting no reply, he knew this was going to be a long ride. "I should of just took a plane" raced through his mind.

An hour into the ride, He noticed the young woman shaking. Here she was dressed in a rip tank top and what looked like dorm sweat pants and it was nearly 10 below zero outside. What was she thinking? Although he had tried to strike up a conversation without prevailing twice already, he couldn't just sit there and watch here freeze to death. He figured he had enough meat to keep warm and more clothes he slid off his chain gang hoodie. He figured she wouldn't talk to him so he simply sat it on her lap. Glancing down, Jade was slightly confused. She figured he was trying to be nice, but what was his motive. They all had a motive. She refused to fall for sly comments and friendly gestures again. But she was freezing. She didn't have time to put on appropriate clothes for Michigan's winter weather. As much as she hated it, she slid on the huge hoodie instantly feeling a little warmer. "No matter how nice he tries to be, I will not talk" was the only thing going through her mind.

**John's POV:**

Sitting here for in complete silence Is killing me. I'm surrounded by a bunch of elders and sitting next to what has be the ruddiest chick ever. Here I am allowing my self to freeze so could be warm, and she can't even give me a simple thank you. What the fuck is her issue? And when was the last time she at. This poor girl is stick thin and her stomach has been growling for the last 20 minutes. The next stop really needs to be made so she can stop that annoying noise.

**End POV**

Another hour and a half, the grey hound pulled into their 1st stop. There only was a handful of people at this stop. As the current bus passengers loaded off the bus for their 15 minute pit stop, John noticed the young woman didn't move. He really need to get away from this chick. Her silence and weird behaviors were killing him. Notching the station had a SUBWAY, he figured food would make him a little less agitated and precede off the bus leaving the young woman behind.

**Jade's POV**

What am I going to do? I haven't ate since breakfast, and I'm sure that fact is well known. I really need to save this $4o so I can hopefully get a cheap motel for the night. BOSTON, that my destination. It was 1st destination leaving out of the station, and I was sadly in a hurry to get out of Michigan. I have no plans for when I get to Boston. I have enough for 1 night stay in a shitty hotel. I'm going to need a job, but that could take weeks. I needed money now. I had been trying my hardest to get rid of my past. But at this moment my past seems like its going to be my future. At least until I get back on my feet. As much as I hate my mother for teaching me "tricks" at such a young age, it seems at this point in time it will be some good. I really need the money. Now I just need to find a customer. Man no one is going to want me looking like this. I better go fix myself up a little better than this.

**END POV**

**AN: **Sorry it's short, but chapter 3 is probably going to be up sometime today. I pretty much know where this story is going but if anyone have any ideas let me know. Like I said this is my 1st story so I would really appreciate your honest opinions or ideas.

Also there's a site that should have character information up some time today: .com/


	3. Author's Note

Author's Hote:  
I know I haven't uploaded in nearly a decade. Honesty, I lost the drive because I felt no one was interested in the story. A few peopl have asked me to update so I figured what the heck. There is no point in being a negative Nancy because of a lack of reviews. Therefore, for the few people still interested there will be LONGGGGGGGGG update by Tuesday (Sept. 14)  
Peace in the Middle East MeMe 


	4. Chapter 3: Small Gestures

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter except Jade Nicole.**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the lack of updates, but I was feeling discouraged. After a little reinforcement from new readers, I decided to continue the story. I know where the story is going. So as long as my superego doesn't take over, there should be regular updates. Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Also I reread the other chapters and notice some mistakes. SORRY.**

**Question: Also I would like to know should I continue with the 3 point of views or not. If not, which one would you prefer to read the story in (Jade's, John, 3rd person?)**

**Chapter 3: Small Gestures**

Sliding out of her seat, Jade knew what she had to do. Trying not to bring attention to her current state, she entered into the station with her head held high and a stride in herself. After all, a good portion of beauty is self-confidence. For Jade, confidence was the only thing that was going to be able to keep her alive. Although she had lost that personality trait year ago, she could fake it until she made it.

Entering into the restroom, Jade soon realized that making herself presentable was a harder task than she could imagine. Finally removing her shades, her almost eye which was almost swollen shut was visible. Nothing could fix the damage. Running her fingers through her tangle nest of hair was the best she could do. At least a little water would bring out her natural curls and bring some improvement. Making sure no blood was visible on her body and returning her shades to their proper place, she left the restroom with a goal in mine.

**Jade's POV**

What has my life come to? I am willingly going back to the life; I've tried to get away from for nearly my whole life. I'm turning back to the oldest profession for something as small as a fucking sandwich. I have officially hit rock bottom.

Along with actually willing to once again become a low-life, there seems to be no potential buyers. Every guy here seems to be either with a significant other or not sick enough of a bantered to actually take me up on an offer. Even when I think there's no way to go but up, I'm stomped in the ground even more. FANTASTIC!

**END POV**

**John POV**

Boy was I glad to be off that bus even if it was only for a short amount of time. The silence, rudeness, and grumbling stomach of the chick besides me were absolutely killing me. But what was bothering me even more was the fact that wasn't my biggest worry. Although the girl had totally ignored me and lacked any kind of gratitude, her current state was eating me inside out. There's no doubt in my mind, the poor thang had been through a real life hardcore match. Here she was traveling without any luggage, ripped clothes, and a face full of bruises.

Watching her leave the restroom, I now realized that rude isn't the word to describe her. Scared The poor girl was scared. Her she was standing at 5'9 and barely weighing 100 pounds. Watching her standing in line with her arms wrapped around her torso, my heart nearly dropped. Although I don't know her, I feel as if it's my God given duty to protect her. For the first time in a long time, I feel as if wrestling shouldn't be my life. There really are people out there struggling just to live. By God, I will do everything in my power to make this possible.

**End POV**

Deciding that going the cheap route was the best option, Jade decided to simple get a 6 inch cold cut and a cup of water. Surely, she could get a motel with a least a bed for the night with the remaining $37. As she reached in her pocket for the little money she had left, she felt a presence behind her.

"Damn girl, what did you get for only 3 bucks" roared in Jade's ears as a muscular arm reached across her shoulder handing the cashier a five.

Luck was definitely looking up for the young twenty-four year old. Although it was only a small amount of money saved, she definitely needed to hold on to every penny she could. Little did John know the small gesture would forever change his life. No one could ever guess the impact that $3 could make on the lives of two individuals.

AN: I know I promised a long update, but I figured this was the best way to end this chapter. Trying to stay true to my word, there will be another update tonight or tomorrow. Just a little spoiler, there will be some communication exchanged between the two (YAY!). Let me know what you think about this chapter as well as the POV question.

*****Peace in the Middle East*****

**Me-Me**


	5. Chapter 4: New Passion

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter except Jade Nicole.

Author's Note: While I was suppose to be taking notes in Social Change, I realized that I should change my updating habits and begun to write. Sorry about the lack of updates, but I was feeling

discouraged. **I've decided that I will post a new chapter at least EVERY Saturday (hopefully more).** Making posting a chapter required will keep it going. For anyone who is still interested in the

story, thanks.

**Chapter 4: New Passion**

**Jade's POV**

"Damn girl, what did you get for only 3 bucks" was the only thing I heard as I saw arms the size of Mt. Everest extended over my shoulders. I was thankfully, really I was. $3 may not seem like

much, but when you latterly only have $37 and the clothes on your back $3 could make or break your world. At the same time, I was both confused and frighten. What did he want? After all, everyone

wanted something. No one went around helping people in need anymore. At least I hadn't seen it happen since I was the tender age of seven. Although I was internally grateful, the last thing I need

was to owe someone. Furthermore, I was finally free and no one will get the opportunity to believe that they some how had power over me or that I needed them.

"I can pay for my own damn food", I declared grabbing my food while pushing past the newly formed creeper to find a seat. Who did he think he was? Better yet, who did he think I was? I am fully

aware that I look like shit right now, but does it really look like $3 will butter me up. This guy must be fucking kidding. I've gone without plenty of times and survived without any help. Surely, I could do

it again. Everyone goes through a setback in order to make a comeback. Right?

God, why am I doing this. Arguing with myself again. Seems like this is a daily occurrence. I can never decided rather I should listen to people who say "what doesn't kill you make you stronger" or

just listen to statistic. Statically, my life was shit. Day after day, I'm in a battle to survive against the world. Am I getting stronger or am I just a full for still fighting. Seriously, how many times do you

have to be knocked down until you figure out that this is a winless battle? So what I have a meal right now and hopefully a place to stay the night. Then what? Do I live on the street with the hopes of

securing of job? How in the hell am I supposed to get a job anyway looking like this? I would be lucky to even get a John let alone a job officiated through Uncle Sam. My head is literally pounding. I'm

confused and this small ass sandwich isn't doing shit for my hunger. Maybe it is time to throw in the towel.

There it goes again- that awfully loud rumbling sound escaping from my stomach. Arguing with myself over my fucked up life is pointless at this point. I really need to get this food in my system. God, I

wouldn't be able to eat this sandwich fast enough. "SHIT." I was a total klutz.

**John's POV**

"I can pay for my own damn food". What the fuck was this chicks problem. I had been freezing my ass off for the past couple of hours so she could wear my hoodie and be warm. Now here I was

paying for her food. Although not much, it was still thoughtful of me. And what is the first thing I get as a response. Not thank you that's for damn sure. I promise myself that I would help her. I did not

want her to be alone and scared. Yet, I was already thinking about renigging on that promise.

Watching the frail little thing slide into a seat, part of me still want to help. Maybe her heart was still a lump of coal, which just needed a little care in order to become a diamond. A small yet audible

"shit" escaped her mouth as the contents of her sandwich hit the table followed by her small cup of water hitting her lap. I had nearly on heard the girl talk twice, and both times a fowl message came

out. Seeing the dejected soul rise up to attend the restroom, I had the felling again. Never in my life had I felt the need to help a complete stranger so strongly and multiple times in a single setting.

She may have a fowl mouth and seemed to be unappreciative, she needed help from someone. From the looks of it, she hadn't had anyone to care for her in awhile. Why else would she be traveling

alone, half dressed, and physically abused? Maybe this was a test. People always said that my passion for the industry was admirable but unnatural. Perhaps they were right. I had a lot of passion to

give and sending a little her way would not do any harm to me but could make a huge difference to her. As I once again strolled to the SUBWAY line, I made up my mind to help her no matter what.

**Jade's POV**

I was planning on being the first person back on the bus. Really, I was. The last thing I wanted was to be once again stuck next to some huge guy who was attempting to play next for some sort of

twisted kicks. Sadly, in the midst of devouring my first meal in nearly 24 hours, I ended up not only having my sandwich fall apart but also knocking my water all over my cotton sweatpants that were

thin to begin with.

Complete disheartened, I ended up heading back to the restroom to dwell on my sorry excuse of a life. What the hell were 2 bites of a sandwich suppose to do. TO top it off, my lower half was

freezing to begin with and now its wet. I hated to admit it, but I was awfully grateful for the oversized hoodie I had been given on the bus. The hand dryer was the quickest resolution to getting my

pants dry, and it would have to do.

Upon leaving the restroom, after spending at least a good ten minutes drying my pants, I realized everyone had already boarded the bus. I was planning on getting some really cheap to eat

because this hunger was really killing me. After scanning the checkout line, I knew that due to time that was not an option. After getting on the bus, I realized that not only would I have to continue my

hunger streak, I was also stuck next to the same guy for the next few hours.

**VERY IMPORTANT: Sorry about the lenght, I've been trying to make the chapters longer. They are usually like 4-5 pages on Microsoft, but when I post them they end up so short. I'm gonna figure something out. Also I know the POV shifts aren't conventional, but I really want you to know how htey both feel. I thought about shifting them in different chapter, but tthen it just seemed super repetive. Let me know if the you are okay with the different POV in the same chapter. Your ideas are highly considered.**

**Hey reviews to let me know people are reading this is greatly appreciated.**

***PEACE IN THE MIDDLE EAST***


	6. Chapter 5: Breakthrough

**DISCLAIMER: If you are familiar with anyone or anything, I most likely don't own it.**

**AN: I reread some of the previous chapters and noticed all of the grammar errors. Sorry, English isn't my native language and I'm still trying to become more fluent in it—bear with me. Also, I know it has been awhile but moving and starting school really consumed me. But now I'm free (well, not really—I have time).**

Should she be nice? Why was he being nice? What was his motive? Should she try to dwindle some cash from the guy? These were just a few of the thoughts which raced through Jade's head as she once again sat next to her travel companion. Soon, contemplating on the racing thoughts fueled her hunger stricken headache more. With the throbbing headache making her thoughts jumble, the only thing Jade clearly knew was she needed both food and sleep. Although she had just left home that night, she had not eaten a hot meal in nearly a week. Usually she cooked, but Kenneth had been gone on a nine day business trip prior to that night. With a bare fridge and restrictions on when to leave the house, a hot meal was out of the questions. Still, Ramón noodles would make her feel extremely happy right now. Knowing that the bus wouldn't stop again anytime soon, food was out of the question. Sliding further in her seat, she realized that sitting next to this large strange man, sleep was out of the question as well.

Jade was so consumed in her thoughts that she did not see the SUBWAY bag resting on the man's leg until fifteen minutes into the bus ride. She did not know if it would have occurred in due time or if the SUBWAY bag itself fueled it, but-on queue- her stomach once again spoke up with an awful noise. At least the three seats surrounding hers had easily heard the noise. Every since stepping onto the bus, Jade had been receiving strange looks, and the noise her stomach was making only made it worse. As soon as the sound escaped, the blonde in front of her whipped her head around with a glare. And before abruptly turning back around and throwing in headphones, "You really need to take care of that" escaped her lips. The exchange didn't go unnoticed.

"Don't worry about it. Some people just can't be nice. Such as shame if you ask me." The comments made it seem as if they had previously had a conversation. "Seeing as if we didn't exchange names earlier and we have a while to go- I'm John."

For the first time that day, Jade actually looked someone in the eye. The eye contact only lasted a brief few seconds, but so much information was given during that time. The introduction-the sympathetic eyes- It didn't make her trust him. But it was then Jade noticed that this guy was persistence and was not going to give up easily.

John's POV

Hearing the loud grumbling sound once more nearly broke my heart. But I didn't have much time to think about it as a girl who looked to be around 16 turned around. The glare she gave to the small women beside me could only be described as deadly. Although the sound was extremely loud, the girl acted as if it had physically hurt her and she was out for revenge. Upon hearing the teen bark out an order followed by the woman sliding her small frame further in her seat from embarrassment, I knew I could not take it anymore. The way the woman didn't reply to the nasty remark, I knew she probably was use to it. I couldn't see why. The couple of times that I had said something to her, she had no problem being rude. Perhaps she is afraid of me and being tough is the only way to protect herself. Why else would she be rude to nice gestures and say nothing towards hurtful ones. I had never had anyone afraid of me without having a reason. I have also never seen anyone completely back down from snide remarks. Someone had to step in.

"Don't worry about it. Some people just can't be nice. Such as shame if you ask me." Seeing as if we didn't exchange names earlier and we have a while to go- I'm John." I knew I was babbling at this point, but I also knew that this was most likely going to be a one-sided conversation.

Surprisingly, she looked up. Her hazel green eyes had a story to tell. A story of fear, hurt, resentment, and now thanks. We only made contact for about 3 seconds, but that was all it took for me to remember the vow I made to myself back at the store. Placing the bag containing the foot long meatball sub and chips on her lap, I hoped she would accept the offering. Watching confusion grace her face, I knew she was not expecting it. Hesitantly, she opened the bag and I couldn't help but smile. She didn't say anything, but I knew she was grateful. It was a start.

Within ten minutes, the sandwich was completely devoured. That had to be some kind of a record for a girl her size. "Jade". At first I thought I was hearing things. I was tired and the sound was so low. It wasn't until I heard "My name is Jade" that I knew I had made a breakthrough.

*****Peace in the Middle East*****

**Me-Me**


End file.
